


We Travel Through Hell

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sherlollystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: anonymous asked: If you still do them : sherlollystrade, "We travel through Hell"John and Greg have a conversation. Set in my Codename: Lestrade universe.





	We Travel Through Hell

"It's not easy, is it."

Greg offered John a confused frown. "What, being a copper? Nah, it's not, but the-"

John shook his head and took a thoughtful sip of his lager. "Not that. I meant them." He nodded at Molly and Sherlock, seated at the table with Mike Stamford and Sally Donovan, with Philip Anderson sort of hovering behind them. "Being with them. The three of you."

Greg took a very unthoughtful gulp of his Guiness, mind racing as he struggled with what to say. How do you answer something like that, when what you're being asked is supposed to be secret? "Listen, John, I dunno what you think is going on, but…"

John Watson was clearly in no mood to allow Greg to finish a single bloody sentence tonight. "It's not Mrs. Hudson's fault. I let her think I already knew and let her talk about how lovely the three of you were together. How romantic it was that you'd found your way to each other and ohhh, wasn't it nice that I wasn't jealous even though Sherlock - well. You get the idea."

"Yeah." Greg stared into his glass, then sidelong at John. "So…you're, um, not, right? Jealous?"

"Jealous? God no," John replied with an exaggerated shudder. "Well, except for Molly, I quite fancied her for a bit but she never had eyes for anyone but Sherlock. And now, I guess, you. And it's working? For the three of you? No…problems? No jealousies there? All sunshine and rainbows for you?"

Hmm. John might not be jealous in the way Mrs. Hudson had meant, but he certainly wasn't sounding too happy at being left out of the loop. "It's just that it's so complicated to explain. It isn't the 'normal' thing." Greg shifted uncomfortably on his barstool. "Not everyone can accept that, when you're a relationship like the one we have. And yeah, sometimes we fight and we've each felt left out at times. Bit like traveling through hell, those days."

"But worth it?" John asked softly.

"Yeah," Greg replied. "Completely." He hesitated before asking, "We good?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, of course," John replied. "But I owe Mary a week of nappy-changing and bottle-washing duty. She knew something was up and I figured I'd be proving her wrong. Should've known better." He gave a quiet huff of laughter. "Never bet against Mary Watson, Greg. Remember that."

"Will do, mate," Greg replied. "So. Shall I tell Sherlock and Molly the cat's out of the bag, or would you care to do the honors? Keeping in mind," he added sternly, "that punching the snot out of him is strictly off the table, best friend or not."

John downed the last of his drink, set the pint glass on the bar, and grinned. "Think I'll just see how long it takes him to deduce that I know. More fun that way."

Greg couldn't do anything but agree.


End file.
